Vestments of the Reaper
Production Information * Manufacturer: The Devil's Claws, Darth Tacitus * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Darth Tacitus * '''Model: Alchemized Sith Armor * Modularity: No * Production: Unique Technical Specifications * Material: '''Alchemized Trimantium, Tuk'ata Skin, Alchemized Durasteel * '''Classification: Multipurpose Alchemized Sith Armor * Weight: Average * Resistances: '- Blasters (And other plasma type weapons): Low' '- Kinetic: Average' '- Lightsabers: Very High' '- Other:' '- Sonic: Low' '-' EMP/ION: Not Applicable '- Elemental': Average - Toxic: Average Special Features * Alchemized Trimantium and Durasteel: '''The Vestments of the Reaper are forged out of a combination ofTrimantium chainmail and Durasteel segmented plating that have been alchemically altered, giving the wearer excellent protection against lightsaber attacks * '''Song of Mourning: The final screams of fear and pain of those sacrificed to forge this amulet, have become imbued within it. When this amulet is activate it, they radiate out from the wearer, casting waves of darkness in a short radius around him, which negatively affect a Force wielder's ability to draw upon Lightside abilities by corrupting the area with the taint of the Darkside. The waves are visible as dark ripples of shadow in the air around the armor's wearer * Deathsight: One of the amulets built into this suit of armor, Deathsight grants the wearer the ability to sense nearby corpses when activated. A blue glow spreads from the amulet when it is active * Gravelight: Another amulet embedded into the armor, Gravelight helps improves the wearer's concentration and attention to detail for casting necromantic spells. Forged from the fragment of an ancient Sith artifact recovered from Haven by Tacitus, when active, this amulet casts a greenish pale light around itself * Rotbane: When activated, this amulet invokes the bone-chilling cold of death in a radius of several meters around the wearer, a psychological weapon meant to instill fear into an opponent. The amulet glows white when active * Bottle of Souls: This alchemically altered flask contains the distilled essence of the tormented souls of the necromancer's victims, in small amounts. This can be used for the purpose of creating small alchemical trinkets in the field, though nothing as sophisticated or powerful as items that could be forged within a well-equipped laboratory Strengths * Lightsaber Resistant: The suit of armor is highly resistant to lightsabers, due to the alchemically altered metals it is forged out of, despite the deceivingly archaic appearance it has * Necromancy Buffer: The various amulets embedded into it have a range of abilities which, when activated, assist the casting of necromantic spells in various ways * Eclipse the Light: One of the amulets embedded into the armor has the ability to cast waves of darkness which radiate out and affect a Jedi's ability to access the Lightside of the Force. The effectiveness depends on the distance and on the Jedi's training, with Padawans and Knights being much more susceptible than Masters Weaknesses * There can be Only One: Due to the manner in which the armor's various components interact with the wearer and draw power from him, only a single component can be active at a time, with the exception of the suit's passive lightsaber resistance * A Mile Away: Because of the alchemical alterations that give the armor its various abilities, the wearer's presence can be detected by another Force sensitive from a distance of at least fifty meters, which increases with training * Ysalamiri: This armor is dependent on a constant connection to the Darkside of the Force in order to maintain its unique abilities, which will stop working for as long as a nearby object blocks access to the Force * Force Light: An item created using the most cruel and violent rituals of the Darkside, this suit of armor is highly vulnerable to Force Light, which can completely inflict severe damage upon both it and the wearer Description The story of the Vestments of the Reaper begins during the turmoil of the Great Galactic War. While the Sith Empire, First Order and the Galactic Empire were carrying out their crusade against the Galactic Alliance and its allies, tucked away in the remote and forgotten corner of the universe known as Wild Space a combined force of Dominion refugees, Anubian sorcerers and Sith sought the fragments of a Darkside artifact known as the Ancient Eye. During this time arose a Sith Lord who took the name of Darth Tacitus, who led an army forged out of the remnants of a broken nation, under the banner of the Sith Lord member="Mythos". Further and further into the abyss of the Darkside did Tacitus descend, his rule over his planet ever more brutal, his feats on the battlefield ever more savage and cruel, gaining him infamy even before he embraced the mantle of the Sith. On their quest to obtain the dark artifact, there were no lengths to which Mythos' followers did not go, just as there was no limit to the atrocities which Tacitus committed in his sovereign's name. Soon after its founding, as is often the case with such unhinged evils, the Empire of the Ancient Eye burned itself out and collapsed into the chaos of infighting. But not before Tacitus obtained two of the fragments of the artifact which the unholy alliance sought, the one relevant to this story being the one recovered from the Force Wound on Haven. For a while, this shard left the pages of galactic history as it languished somewhere in Tacitus' vault, hidden away but not forgotten. Tacitus led his followers out of Wild Space and pledged allegiance to Metus", a long-time ally, joining his Confederacy of Independent Systems. Metus forged for Tacitus a suit of armor, the Shroud of Desolation, to aid the Reaper in meting out the Confederacy's wrath. Yet, as Tacitus' power grew, his attention once more returned to the shards of the Ancient Eye which he now held within his cold, dark fortress on Nelvaan. Soon after the war against the Jen'ari, he decided to make use of one of these fragments and forge himself a new suit of armor to aid him in the casting of the necromantic spells for which he had become known. Deep within the cavernous depths beneath his fortress, Tacitus and his cadre of sorcerers and alchemists toiled away at their unholy work, breaking apart his old suit of armor and combining it with the shard to create something new, something more evil and foul, touched by the pale hand of Death itself. Out of the cauldron, five amulets emerged, five dark shards of ruinous power, each with unique, corrupted abilities of its own. A new suit or armor was forged, out of chainmail of Trimantium and segmented brigantine plates carved out of the Sith Lord's old vestments, bound in the skin of a Tuk'ata that was flayed alive, the armor's metals alchemically altered to imbue them with resistance against lightsabers. Then, the five amulets were embedded into the armor, bound to it by sorcery so vile, that no virtuous being shall ever described in words written or spoken. Five there were, as many as the jagged points of a hellish pentagram, each called upon one at a time to grant the wearer such boons that ease the casting of Necromancy most vile. The first was Song of Mourning, which kept within it the dying screams of those who had been sacrificed to make it, which it could sing within the Force to taint an area with the malevolent touch of the Darkside, impeding upon the Jedi's attempts to draw upon the Light. The second's name was Deathsight and it sought out the bones of the dead, granting the wearer the ability to sense them nearby. The third was called Gravelight and it was forged from the shard of the Eye recovered on Haven. It grants the wearer a deeper bond with death, allowing him to focus better while performing necromantic rituals and spells. The fourth amulet was Rotbane, which was graced with the bone-chilling touch of death, allowing it to spread its cold around the wielder when its cursed essence is awakened. The fifth and final took the form of a crystal bottle which hooked onto the armor's belt. Despite its shape, it was a prison, which contained within a tiny portion of the tortured souls of those that were trapped and channeled into the necromancer's cauldron that lay hidden beneath his icy fortress, awaiting to be used as fuel for the vile alchemy of the Sith. Yet, not all hope is lost. As it is with all such vile objects that bear the Darkside's taint, the suit of armor can not stand the touch of the Light. It recoils in its presence, dismantling itself and transferring harm back upon its wearer. And then, there are those methods by which the Force itself can be dispelled, such as Ysalamiri and Void Stones, who's presence will send the armor into a deep slumber and render all its powers inert. And the armor's nature is so vile, that to those touched by the blessing of the Force, it shines like a dark beacon, a foul stain upon the universe, revealing the necromancer's presence upon the field of battle, so that he may be struck down by righteous might. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/vestments-of-the-reaper.120821/ Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex